


House Pets

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come play, Cum Play, Felching, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pet Play, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Threesome, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a last-stitch effort to save his family from life on the streets, Signless takes up the oldest Makara on his offer to come live with him and his boys in their luxurious home. The only catch, they have to act as "house pets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of the depictions of Makaras having their ways with the Vantases

You do your best to keep your temper under control as you’re led down the hall towards that fucker’s room. Your father told you that you must behave or else you and your family go back to eating Ramen everyday. The maid holding your leash doesn’t talk to you, or even looks at you for that matter. It makes your blood boil knowing you’re reduced to this, like you’re not even human.

When you get close to your destination, you can hear your brother’s voice and you cringe. Looks like the asshole wants both of you tonight. When the maid opens the doors, you’re met with the sight of your brother fucking himself on a dildo suction cupped to the glass coffee table while that shithead watches. The man you’re resigned to call your owner is shirtless as he lounges on his velvet indigo couch. He’s got such a hungry look on his face as he watches your brother bouncing as hard as he can on the dildo while he balances himself on the tips of his fingers.

You feel sorry for him. You know how he gets in situations like this. Once you all moved here, he was forced to discover a side of himself he never wanted to know. Years of being celibate made for one severely repressed sex drive just waiting for the smallest of triggers to explode to the surface and demand to be satisfied. He couldn’t help the way he reacted to sexual stimulus, much to his dismay, and that asshat made sure to take advantage of that.

"Nice of you to join us, Karkat."

You swallow down the sneer that wants to crawl onto your features and he laughs. He knows just how to rile you up and then break you down to a trembling puddle of overwhelming pleasure and pain. The maid leads you past your brother, who is still fucking himself silly on the dildo and moaning like a bitch in heat, and hands the leash to the man you’ve come to know and despise.

He shoos the maid away without looking away from you and once she closes the door, he grins wide before yanking you towards him. You stumble and fall to your knees between his legs. You can hear Kankri whimper behind you and you really wish he’d shut the fuck up. You know he can’t help it though, and it tears you up inside. This fucker who’s come to own you and your family leans back into his big cushy couch and spreads his legs.

"Get to it, motherfucker."

You grunt a little instead of full on growling at him as you undo his pants and fish his cock out. It never fails to intimidate you every time you see it. How does he not pass out every time he pops a boner? His hand pushing your head down brings you back to the task at hand and you open your mouth wide so his cock doesn’t hit your teeth. He wasn’t to happy when that happened a while back and you still have the scars to prove it.

He wastes no time, fucking your mouth and groaning as your experience allows him to push down your throat with little to no gagging. Kankri’s whining and whimpering through his harsh panting and you know how badly he wants to be in your position. The asshole seems to notice as well and emits a chuckle that trails off into a low moan.

"Do you want to join us, Kankri?"

"Yes! Oh yes please!"

"Get down here then and help your brother."

It sounds like Kankri practically lunged off the table and he shoves you aside, making you squeak as the cock leaves your mouth. Kankri takes almost the whole thing in his mouth with ease, making your owner shudder and groan. Kankri’s moaning the best he can with a throat full of dick and you can’t help but watch him bob his head for a while before your head is being nudged back into work.

You duck your head under Kankri’s and start licking at your owner’s balls, slobbering all over them before taking them into your mouth to alternate sucking on them. Soon you take both in your mouth at the same time and roll them around in your mouth using your tongue. You can feel Kankri’s tongue brush against your lips as he licks up the underside and you release the flesh in your mouth to slurp up the drool that dribbles down the base. Your owner is groaning and rolling his hips with your and your brother’s ministrations and you want to claw your ears off your head. He’s disgusting.

You push Kankri off and start lapping at one side and Kankri follows your lead. Your lips brush against each other as your head moves side to side, up and down the shaft. Your owner takes hold of both your and Kankri’s heads and holds them in place as he thrusts his hips forward between your mouths. Kankri’s tongue snakes out towards your mouth and you do the same, letting your tongues tangle the best they can with a dick between your mouths.

"Which one of my precious boys wants my cum? I bet you want it so motherfucking bad, don’t you Kankri?"

Kankri whines and shivers and it’s so needy that you feel awkward for not matching his enthusiasm. Your owner pulls Kankri’s head up by the hair and shoves his dick in his mouth without ceremony. You sit there and watch as Kankri gets his face fucked brutally and you bite down on your lip when you feel your cock give a jump at Kankri’s wet gagging noises. When your owner cums, he groans and shoves his cock so deep in Kankri’s throat that you can see his eyes prickling with tears.

When he pulls his dick from Kankri’s mouth, he does it so agonizingly slow and you watch, entranced by the way Kankri’s swollen lips pull and then pop off the swollen flesh. Kankri chases the dick leaving his mouth, tongue out and ready to lick the rod clean. Your owner’s legs shake a bit as Kankri buries his face between his legs to lap at his softening cock and his balls, even going further down to lick under the dangling flesh.

"I don’t think your brother’s had enough. Help him out, Karkat. Fuck him for me."

You make an incredulous noise and your owner responds with a look, a look that means, “You better do what I say or you’re gonna get it.” You resign yourself to move behind Kankri’s shivering form and line yourself up with his entrance. He still has his face between the fucker’s legs but he’s stopped his licking to pant pitifully. You kiss his shoulder in apology and press in. 

He’s still has lube inside him and is stretched nicely from fucking himself on the dildo so you glide in pretty easily. Your brother pushes back onto your cock with a needy whimper and soon you’re fully sheathed inside him. You were going to wait a bit before moving but Kankri is already pushing back on you, nearly knocking you over as he fucks himself on your dick while he whimpers your name. You can’t help but moan as well when you start to work your hips in tandem with his. He feels so good and you can’t resist pounding into him so hard that he has to hold on to your owner’s knees to keep from falling forward. Your owner cards a hand through your hair and tilts up Kankri’s chin with the other.

"You enjoy this so much. Like it when your brother fucks you?"

"Yes! Oh yes! It’s so good! So good!"

"Karkat, doesn’t he feel just so motherfucking good? Come on. Tell me just how tight and hot your brother is. How his hungry little ass just sucks you in."

Your owner yanks up on your hair to make you look him in the eye and the only answer you have for him is a loud, warbling moan. He seems satisfied with that, resuming petting your head and smiling down at the two of you. You crash your hips forward into Kankri and he only pushes back just as hard. This is all so sick and wrong and you don’t even want to think about what your father has to do for this repulsive douche.

Kankri’s noises are so loud and needy and you’re horrified to know that your noises match his. You’re close now. You can feel the heat pulling from your limbs and pooling in your groin. You reach around to stroke Kankri’s cock only to be met with his own fingers tugging desperately at himself. Your movements are starting to get desperate and your owner forces both you and Kankri to look at him as you near climax.

It only takes a few more thrusts before you’re cumming inside your brother, practically balls deep inside him as the pleasure pulls from your core and spurts out from your dick. Kankri’s high pitch whine and his passage clenching around you signals to you that he’s cumming as well. You both ride out your orgasms while you look up at him from between his legs and he’s biting his lip hard as he watches you two.

Kankri collapses, falling forward into your owner’s lap and you tumble onto his back, panting hot breath on his skin. You’re distracted from your afterglow bye the sound of slurping and wet smacking. When you look up, you can see Kankri mouthing hungrily at your owner’s reawakened cock. You look up at him and he smiles down at you with too much teeth.

"I didn’t tell you to stop fucking him, Karkat."


	2. Eiffel Tower

”I get a go at his mouth next, bro.”

The older of the brothers grunts and pushes deeper into your throat. He seems to be enjoying himself enough, rolling his hips at a leisurely pace as you suck him off. The younger slams into you hard and fast, much different from how his brother likes to get his pleasure. 

You wish you could stop all this and teach these boys a lesson but that would mean your family goes back to living in that poor excuse of an apartment. You and your boys want for nothing while you’ve been living at the Makara household. You’ve all been pampered and spoiled beyond your wildest dreams but there’s a catch. You all were now considered property, pets, sex toys belonging to the members of this insanely rich family. 

You’re forced to take more of Kurloz’s shaft down your throat as Gamzee gets more rambunctious with his thrusts. Your own member throbs when his balls smack against your taint with each buck of his hips. He seems to be the more vocal of the two, Kurloz settling for grunting and groaning softly in his throat. He unsettled you deeply at first, his multiple lip piercings that kept his mouth shut making you cringe internally. You couldn’t understand why someone would do that to their own mouth, even for aesthetic reasons. However, it wasn’t your place to say anything about it, regardless of you being his elder.

Kurloz doesn’t have his piercings in now though, and Gamzee takes advantage of it. Gamzee leans over you and you can hear the soft sounds of lips smacking and tongues tangling. It makes you shudder at how shameless these boys are with their relationship but when Gamzee starts jack-hammering faster into your ass, you think nothing more on the subject.

Kurloz’s hips twitch and his hand comes down to fist in your hair, groaning louder than you’ve heard the entire time as he cums down your throat. You cough and sputter when he pulls free of your mouth but you don’t have long to collect yourself. Gamzee grips your hips harder as his pace gets impossibly faster. You’re able to moan now that you’re mouth is free and Kurloz leans down to brush a thumb across your bottom lip, smiling at you in a way one could think is well meaning but you know better. You know much about how he can be deceptive in his gentile actions.

He watches your face twist and contort in pleasure and you’re struggling to keep yourself up on your hands and knees. Gamzee is fucking you so hard and so ferociously as he growls and groans like a beast. He nearly knocks you on your face a few times but Kurloz holding your face in his hands as he pets you keeps you from toppling over. 

"How’s it feel old man? Where’s your preacing now? All I can hear is you praising me like the god I am."

You are severely triggered by this boy’s god complex but you don’t have the energy nor the focus to argue with him. His prick hammers your prostate every other thrust and you’re ashamed of yourself for arching your back, lifting your ass higher for him. He pauses and shakes deep inside you every now and then and it makes your voice tremble in your chest until he starts moving again.

Kurloz hums and kisses you softly before reaching underneath you and works his insanely skilled fingers on your shaft. You can’t hold out like this much longer and from the sound of it, neither can Gamzee. You feel a little swell of pride when he climaxes first. He whimpers and moans as he thrusts through his orgasm and you join him in rapture, spilling your cum over Kurloz’s hand. 

Once Gamzee has ridden out his orgasm, he releases your hips and Kurloz lets go of your face and you drop to the floor. You lay there, panting into the carpet with spunk in your ass and drying on the corners of your mouth and down your chin. You can hear the two brothers making out again and if you didn’t have noodle limbs, you’d abscond the fuck out of there before they get each other riled up again. You stay where you are though, resigned to listen to their soft moaning and wet slurping as you will your legs to stop shaking enough so you can leave.


	3. Too Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz enjoys making Kankri beg when he sounds so sweet.

”Please! Kurloz, please!”

He’s quite endearing like this, tied to your bed, naked and helpless. The rope straining against your headboard as he struggles to free his wrists makes you smirk into his skin. He tastes like salt and musk as you brush your lips against his pulse in feather-light kisses. Your hands are busy teasing his ass and cock with barely-there touches and he’s doing his damnedest to push his hips up for more but the rope around each one of his ankles connected to the bottom bed posts prevented him from getting that satisfaction when you pulled your hand away.

His pitiful whining makes you chuckle soundlessly. You’re driving him mad with need and it’s honestly one of your favorite things to do now that you have him. You personally think Kankri is the best of your Vantas pets. He was the most fun to tease simply because it was so easy to get a reaction out of him. You know the sickness that plagues him, his craving for sexual gratification that never seems to get fulfilled. The barest touch or even the smallest indication that he may be getting fucked sends him reeling and whining like the little slut he is.

"Please! Oh God please fuck me! I can’t take it pleeeaaase!"

You lick his neck with a soft flick of your tongue before moving so he can see the smirk on your face. Oh motherfucking messiahs he’s crying. He want’s it so fucking bad! You’re not going to give it to him though. Not just yet. That lovely voice of his makes you absolutely ooze amusement, not to mention arousal. You slip your finger inside him to the first knuckle and he keens so beautifully for you that you reward him with a curl of your finger. His whole body is wracked with tremors and you lean back to watch his hips twitch as he struggles not to push onto your finger. Such a smart little fucker he is. You would only remove your finger if he tried to take more sensation than you are willing to give him. 

You wonder how far you can push him until he breaks, how much you can get him to sing for you. You move down and hover over his throbbing erection and snake your tongue out to lick at the reddened head. He warbles and arches sharply, causing your finger to slip out of him, but you pull back just in time before he can shove his dick in your mouth. You smirk and puff out a quiet laugh when he cries out in frustration. You move back down to tongue at his leaking slit, even wrap your lips around the head and give it a gentle suck. He fucking loses it with that.

"OHHH FUCKING HELL PLEASE PLEASE, KURLOZ! PLEASE FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN’T BREATHE! I NEED IT! I NEED YOUR CUM DEEP INSIDE ME, PLEASE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT FUCK ME PLEASE!"

You had sat back to watch him throw his little begging tantrum and honestly, you’re in awe. You’ve never met someone so desperate for your cock and who are you to deny such a lovely request? Kankri makes a distressed sound when you hop off the bed but when you pull a cock ring and lube from your nightstand drawer, he shivers at the implications. You lean over the side of the bed and slip the ring down to the base of his shaft, pulling the strap tight, tighter than can possibly be comfortable but Kankri moans all the same. 

You divest yourself of your pants and underwear, biting your lip at the hungry look Kankri gives you. His eyes, those lovely orbs of brown flecked with red, follow you as you move to the end of the bed to free his ankles from his binds and when you crawl on the bed with those ankles in your grasp, those eyes practically glimmer with lust. You return the look and wrap his legs around your waist as you settle up to his body before you pop open the bottle of lubrication. The noise makes Kankri flinch and he starts to pant heavily as you start slicking up your cock.

You don’t bother to prepare him for you, pushing into Kankri at a steady pace. He groans as you stretch him and once you’re fully sheathed inside his twitching hole, he sighs a happy moan. He’s not as tight as you would like, seeing as he’s been fucked not only your father but with the large toys he uses on himself when you or your father need a little show, but he’s snug enough to pleasure you. You pull out of him slowly until the tip is all that remains inside him and then you slam your hips forward, ripping a chocked groan from Kankri. He’s so hot around your cock and a quiet moan trickles from your lips as he ripples around you. His voice is strained and small when he speaks next.

"Please…"

That little word is all the prompting you need for you to start crashing your hips forward into him. He utters sobbing moans as you brutalize his hole, eyes fluttering and rolling in his head. The noises he made sent chills up your spine and you had to get more out of him, you needed more. You unwrapped his legs from behind you and pushed his knees to his chest, leaning down close to his face and offering him a small smile before you throw your hips down. You are rewarded with a garbled scream and you begin bouncing your hips on his ass. 

You’re merciless as you fuck him and you know for a fact that he’s loving ever cruel thrust. He’s as loud as ever and drooling as you rock his body with every thrust of your hips. You’re so deep inside him that you can feel your scrotum against his skin. Kankri’s weeping cock is rubbing against your abdomen and it must be excruciatingly painful for him by now. His insides tighten and twitch around you and you’re sure he’d be cumming by now if it wasn’t for the ring keeping him erect.

"Please. Take it off."

You respond by simply going harder and faster, not paying heed to his whimpering pleads. He’s only here for you enjoyment, for your pleasure. You refuse to let him release before you’ve gotten your use out of him. Lucky for him, you’re close to the edge. You slam into him a few more times before keeping only the tip in his ass and stroking yourself, shooting hot ropes of cum inside him with a low groan ripping from your throat. Kankri’s whining and mewling even after you pull out of him and when you get a look at his dick, you understand why. His member is an angry red and twitching as it weeps with precum. Poor motherfucker must be in so much pain with all that build up.

"Please let me cum! I need to cum! Kurloz it hurts! Please can I cum?!"

 

You could let him release now, or you could have a bit more fun with your pet. You hold his legs to his chest and move down his body until you’re facing his leaking asshole. You lick up your cum drizzling out of him shoving your tongue in his hole, scooping your cum out of him. Kankri wails and you start sucking at his entrance, making him scream your name. You don’t swallow any of your jizz. Instead, you collect it in your mouth as you suck his abused little hole clean. When you’re satisfied with your work to his ass, you move to his cock, unsnapping the strap on the base and removing the ring before you engulf him entirely. 

Kankri tries desperately to fuck your mouth but the position you hold him in makes that a difficult feat for him. You compensate by sucking harshly and bobbing fast on his cock, your cheeks puffing out with your semen. It doesn’t take very long before Kankri releases into your mouth with a strangled moan and you milk him for everything he’s got. By the time you come off his dick, your mouth is full of cock milk and it’s not exactly a pleasant feeling or taste but it’s necessary for what you have in mind. 

You crawl up Kankri’s body and take in his spent expression. He looks absolutely exhausted but you can’t let him rest just yet. You grip his chin, pressing at his jaw bones to encourage him to open his mouth. He complies readily, mouth open wide and tongue out. You open your mouth and let your tongue loll out as you dribble your combined juices into his awaiting mouth. Kankri doesn’t even grimace when you fill his mouth with cum. In fact, he moans and shivers. He’s such a trooper, your Kankri, and you reward him by connecting your mouths. You shove your tongue deep into his mouth, forcing him to swallow the fruition of your dirty antics and you hum in approval when he suckles on your tongue. When you pull back from the kiss, Kankri sucks your tongue out of your mouth with a soft whine. You chuckle softly and lean in to peck his lips softly, once and whisper against his lips.

"Slut."


End file.
